1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ultra-violet ray shields, and more particularly to a novel shield for protecting the soft body tissues of a person undergoing a tanning procedure from the adverse effects of ultra-violet rays.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice for sunbathers to spend a substantial amount of time exposed to direct sunlight in order to raise the melanin levels in the skin tissue so as to obtain a tanning effect. In order to more conveniently obtain this effect, it is now the common practice to employ tanning beds which employ ultra-violet ray lamps to which the user of the apparatus subjects his or her skin for tanning purposes. In both natural sunlight and in the use of the ultra-violet ray beds, recent research has revealed that the soft body tissues of the human body are adversely affected by ultra-violet rays and, in many instances, it is believed that cancer develops.
Attempts have been made when using tanning beds to protect certain areas of the body from the ultra-violet rays such as by employing goggles for covering the eyes or in some instances, a towel or other cotton fabric material which can be draped or worn over sensitive areas of the body. However, it is believed that the ultra-violet rays penetrate cotton fabric so as to reach the sensitive body areas and, therefore, such cloth is not effective for protective purposes.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a simple and effective means for protecting the soft body tissues of a person using conventional tanning beds which employ ultra-violet ray generators for creating a tan on the skin of the user. Such a means should be convenient to use and must be a positive block for ultra-violet rays so that such rays will not penetrate the shield and cause tissues to be damaged.